bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Inferno Goddess Elza/@comment-71.13.246.204-20150502170122/@comment-25561936-20150509235750
You're trying to talk down to me, but you're only managing to look like a fool. You spew forth a lot of misinformation and unintelligent commentary. I'm sorry you have reading comprehension problems (sorry, I'm stooping to your ad hominem level T.T). I never said UBB. His SBB adds elements, how did you forget this? I'll reiterate, a lot of raid bosses have elements other than light and dark. I'm seeing that your issues of comprehending extend beyond reading :/ Oops, I stooped to your level again sweetheart. I mentioned the 5 elements, however, it's quite easy to do that now that Claire and Colt are especially strong. In fact, as time goes on this restriction is less of a restriction....so...ya? Comparing unit to unit, you're still wrong here. As for the sarcastic leader comment, your evaluation on Zelnite was laughable. Honestly, anyone reading your analysis should scoff at it. Um, did you just say that spark buff is better than elemental damage? LOLOLOLOLOLOL. Oh my god. You can only realistically spark 20% of the time and if you don't know this then you shouldn't be trying to analyze units. That means that you'd need 200% sparking buff to compete with an elemental buffer...not to mention that elemental buffers are easier to increase damage across the board without having to spark on the exact right hits (as not every single hit does the same amount of damage). Hell, if we're going to go this far I'll give you some basic math because you seriously need it. On the first hit, Quaid's leader skill doubles damage. During SBB, if you have six units that have 500% SBB modifiers, Quaid's LS adds 16.6% damage (100%ATK added to the base of the SBB's percentages). 75% spark *.20 spark rate = 15% damage increase (on average and still subject to 'sparking the right hits if possible'). So, including the first hit and then the next subsquent hits, Quaid adds significantly more damage in shorter fights and slightly more damage in longer fights. So, Quaid is a stronger unit, a better source of damage and adds more damage to his team's overall damage. Not even a question. In fact, the weaker your squad the higher percentage of damage Quaid's leaderskill will represent of SBB/BB damage, therefore a higher % increase. The ONLY thing Rosetta does is allow for singular target SBB maintenance with extremely high hit count units. However, if you already have a team capable of this, you can find a better leader/way to maintain SBB. As for your comment on elemental buff weakness leaders, the elemental buffs only further increase in value when you have Maxwell and Kira... Not sure why you added a point that contradicts yourself. I guess we're back to reading comprehension again. Quaid is better in the large majority of cases and when you have many options. Period, sweetheart. HILARIOUS that you thought Elza could compete, seriously. I laughed. "... FH involves farming elemental damage points and utilising the 3TK bonus, sweetie. Tis' why the ideal squad set-up in FH is Lario/Feeva- Rosetta leads, Exvehl, Shida, Shera, Lario squad, the higher the hit count, the better.. And again, BB maintenance + spark buff > 100% ATK. If I want an ATK buff, I'd bring Kuda, Zergel, Kuhla, etc. Besides, Shida > Quaid in FH." LOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. You're forgetting the MAIN component of that is Shida. You really don't understand how the points come in, do ya? Shida is ideal in that set up because he buffs everyone to have elemental weakness, THEN you utilize high hit count units. It is not high hit count units into elemental buffs. And again, Quaid has BB maintainence, wat. People use Rosetta as a lead for the singular target fights in FH because they do not have an optimal SBB maintenance team on singular targets currently (not all of us have this problem). So, we've already established that the spark buff from Rosetta is weaker in terms of damage, so now you're really comparing 20% reduction and 30% fill rate in conjunction with higher damage to simply BB maintenance. This becomes glaringly better for Quaid the better your units are. The higher hit count units can sustain themselves. Outside of these factors, the unit is significantly stronger as well. Not sure why you'd keep comparing two elements of Rosetta to 1/3rd of Quaid. Literally makes no sense, pal. "? I don't know what you're talking about. Rosetta - Colt/Kira/Maxwell leads, Rigness, Feeva, Shera, Kajah is enough for me to solo Mitzurg in 10 mins (though my best was 7 mins). And again, Rosetta's spark buff has long been fixed. You're putting too much stock to 7☆ and elemental buffs, when getting them both is extremely hard, especially the former." I'm not surprised. You don't one turn SBB with Rosetta, however, if you're running into a raid boss and don't have SBB already, then you're not doing it right. RC3 content isn't very hard...not sure why you're talking about it as an achievement. I wouldn't say that 10 minutes or 7 is particularly impressive either. I'm not putting too much stock in 7 star and elemental buffs, it is clearly in the numbers. What you could do with a group of 5, you can now do with a group of 4. If Rosetta's spark bug (not buff, since that would mean that her buff has been changed, which isn't true..wording is important sweetie), has been fixed Gumi has not documented it. I don't care to concede this point because I think after all that nonsense you should've been right at least one time, right buddie? Magnitude? You literally said: "Elza's LS (30% boost to BB fill rate)". Let's include the whole text to prove one last point: "Quaid shines in the arena because he combines Zurg's LS (100% ATK), Elza's LS (30% boost to BB fill rate) and Kuda's LS (20% reduction to BB gauge required)." So, you're saying that you properly put down the correct numbers for everyone except for Elza, but you know, we're supposed to understand that somehow 30% is supposed to be 50% because of magnitude. Um. Wat. In what way do you mean magnitude? Because you put down Kuda's who has the same 20%, but do not say anything about this, you mention Zurg's, also the same. If you were comparing Elza to Quaid, you'd say she has 20% more, not 30%. So.. wat? Hell, even in this point magnitude doesn't matter because you're saying "combines", but Ares' Excelsior is not the same. There's no magnitude reference here, you're talking about what Quaid's leader skill does and saying what it copies. Elza isn't the correct one, much better to compare Quaid to 50% rainbow leaders with 30% fill rates... especially if you're going to talk magnitude. Pretty hilarious and a good break from marking papers to read, even though it does not constitute a break from nonsense written by people who haven't thought through their commentary. Honestly, bud, you really need to read, understand and then think about what you write, it isn't your forte sweetheart. I'll help you: http://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/32vbty/quaid_batch_overview/ I'd also look for Sustainer's work on Sparking, so you have some understanding how weak Spark damage is in comparison to other buffs. That latin name also hurts my head for how you're trying to say something by saying nothing since that's not an expression or proper latin :/ You don't just put Latin words together translated from English and expect it to make sense :/ It only makes you seem as excellent as your writing, reading and comprehension abilities. I'm sure you're a swell guy, really, but I don't want one person to adopt your beliefs when they're incorrect.